


I Don't Know How to Help You, So I did what would Help Me

by Moviemuncher



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: A lot actually, Aaron just needs a little love, Cain is a good bad man, Mild violence but episode typical, Rape of a child mentioned and discussed, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 10:19:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5963746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moviemuncher/pseuds/Moviemuncher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cain was going to kill Gordon for Aaron. But he wouldn't look his nephew in the eyes and that hurt Aaron. That resonated the most.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Know How to Help You, So I did what would Help Me

**Author's Note:**

> Serious triggers. Not a light subject matter.   
> Nonce is a British word for paedophile.

Aaron pulled Cain aside, away from Adam and Moira. Cain followed him past the bar and upstairs in silence, his uncle's default state. 

"You think I'm disgusting."

Cain looked at him, his face like stone and shook his head before looking away. Aaron shook his head. 

"You won't even look at me Cain." Aaron snapped. Cain licked his lip and remained silent. This was the problem with his uncle, couldn't shut his mouth when he needed to and then wouldn't open it when needed either. Aaron pushed into his uncles personal space, only flinching when Cain looked at him blankly. It was not a promising look.

"Sit down Aaron." Cain ordered. He sounded calm enough but Aaron could hear how rough his voice was, controlled but quivering with emotion, most likely rage. 

Aaron bit his lips, fists picking at his loose sweater sleeve and threw himself down onto the couch. Cain came around to sit at the chairs by the dining table. He did drag the chair closer but it was across the coffee table, distanced from Aaron. 

"See?" Aaron said gesturing. Cain clicked his tongue.

"Look, I... It's difficult Aaron. I have to live knowing that I let Chas leave you, that I let us leave you. I always wanted to be a dad then. I should have been am uncle instead." Cain laid out brutally honest as always. Aaron faltered, feeing like a punch had been thrown into his gut. Cain felt guilty. 

"It's not your fault. It's mine, I should have told someone back then-"

"Don't make excused for that nonce. It's not your fault, it's his." Cain said, his voice dripping in disgust and his face showing his utter revulsion. 

Aaron felt his eyes well and his face redden. Cain held his gaze for once. 

"I told him you were the bravest person I knew. I'd back you all the way, no matter what he lied. I still stand by you, what I said. It still goes and probably always will." Cain confessed boldly. Aaron let the tears slip over, his vision blurred. All he saw was a black clad shape move closer and kneel in front of him. 

"I'd move mountains for my children. You're no different even though you're not mine." Cain told him quietly. Aaron reached out and grasped Cain's forearm tightly. He felt Cain's hand squueze his too. 

"Thank you." Aaron whispered. 

"Be brave kid. We'll get him."


End file.
